Luigi
(2014) |console = Arcade |species = Human |gender = Male |homeworld = Mushroom Kingdom |hair = Brown |eyes = Blue |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto |voiceactor = Lucas Harder |interwiki = supermariowiki |interwikiname= Super Mario Wiki |interwikipage= Luigi }} Luigi ( , Ruīji) is a character in the Mario series. He is the younger brother of the more-famous Mario, but is still a prominent character (and second only to his older brother) in the series of the same name. He has featured as a playable character in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and will be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. 4. Interestingly, Luigi is only one of two characters (alongside Jigglypuff) to appear in the first three Super Smash Bros. games as an unlockable character. The criteria to unlock him often has a relation to the number 2, in reference to his status relative to Mario. Character description Two years after his brother, Mario, made his first appearance in the Arcade classic Donkey Kong, Luigi would make his first appearance in Mario Bros for the arcade as the character the second player would control. His appearance is a palette swap of Mario, the difference being he's colored with green instead of red. He was named after a pizza parlor which was near Nintendo of America's headquarters called "Mario & Luigi's". Luigi would then once again be featured in the world-famous Super Mario Bros. for the NES, which saw the two brothers traveling through the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time to rescue Princess Peach (then called "Princess Toadstool") from the evil Koopa King, Bowser. Here Luigi was clad in a green shirt, white overalls and white hat contrasted to his usual green color scheme. In Super Mario Bros. 2 (both the U.S. and Japanese versions) he would be established as actually having a superior jumping ability to Mario, but having worse traction. However, the U.S. Version did establish that Luigi was both taller and thinner than his older brother. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Luigi once again looked no different than Mario. Over the years, while Mario appeared in more and more games, Luigi started taking a back seat to his older brother, even being left out of some games entirely. While he appeared as the solo playable character in Mario is Missing!, this was not a "true" Mario title. The most notable of these was Luigi's complete absence in the world-famous Super Mario 64 which garnered some controversy. He also did not appear in Super Mario Sunshine after that, although he did appear in the Nintendo DS remake of Super Mario 64 as a playable character along with Yoshi and Wario. However, he would soon make his first appearance in a fighting game in Super Smash Bros. and following that, garnered the spotlight in his own game Luigi's Mansion which launched the GameCube. Since then, Nintendo has made a more conscious effort to include Luigi in more games, playable or otherwise, he starred alongside Mario in the ''Mario and Luigi'' games for the Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS and was a playable character in Super Paper Mario (after appearing as a non-playable character in the first two ''Paper Mario'' games). He has even been made into a playable character in Super Mario Galaxy after the game is beaten as Mario. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, he makes a playable appearance by temporarily replacing Mario for the duration of certain levels. Luigi had also appeared in the sequel to Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon on the Nintendo 3DS as the main protagonist once again. Things have since been looking up for Luigi, and while he is less famous than Mario, he is a popular character among gamers. In Super Smash Bros. As a playable character Luigi's first appearance in a fighting game is the original Super Smash Bros. as one of the four secret playable characters. He can be unlocked after completing the Target Test with all of the original 8 playable characters. Luigi's abilities are almost identical to 's, but with a few differences. His B-move is also a Fireball except colored green rather than red, and is not affected by gravity like Mario's, so it floats in the air. His up special is also an uppercut third jump called the Super Jump Punch, but it does only 1% damage if the hit is indirect. If the hit is direct, it can do up to 25% damage. His Down B is called the Luigi Cyclone which is similar to the Mario Tornado, but it sends the opponent flying away from Luigi almost straight up and is often used as a combo finisher. Luigi's taunt is also the only taunt that can damage opponents. Luigi is ranked 10th/11th on the current tier list (tied with ), mainly due to his floatiness and awkward physics. Luigi's in-game character description reads: :Luigi :Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi, is in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in Mario Kart 64 he performed to the best of his ability. For one who always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance. :Works: :*''Mario Bros'' (NES) :*''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (NES) :*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a playable character Luigi returns in Melee as a secret character. He can be unlocked in the adventure game by finishing the first stage with the number "two" in the timer, which will cause Luigi to take 's place in the subsequent battle, or by playing 800 VS. matches. Finishing the first stage with the number "two" in the timer may be a reference to the fact that Luigi has always been considered second to Mario. Luigi's side special move gives him a unique ability, the Green Missile. Luigi charges up, and when this is finished, launches himself forward as though he were a missile (hence the title). This can be used as a recovery move along with his Super Jump Punch. He also has many all-new Normal Moves. Luigi is ranked 13th on the tier list in A tier, placing him in the very middle along with his brother . Trophies As a playable character, Luigi is featured on three trophies - his normal trophy, acquired by beating Classic mode with Luigi on any difficulty, and "Smash Red" and "Smash Blue" trophies won by beating Adventure and All-Star modes, respectively - as well as a fourth, styled after his appearance in the GameCube launch title ''Luigi's Mansion". His normal and "Vacuum Luigi" trophies read as follows: Luigi Although Mario's younger brother has always played second fiddle, Luigi finally garnered the spotlight with his very own game, Luigi's Mansion. Things are looking up for the eternal understudy; he's even picked up his own rival in Waluigi. The day he's referred to as the "lean, mean, green machine" may not be too far off. *''Mario Bros, Arcade 1983 (NES) '''Vacuum Luigi' In a strange twist of fate, Luigi wins a huge mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, and the place turns out to be haunted! After meeting a weird professor named Elvin Gadd, Luigi enters the place armed with a flashlight and a ghost-sucking vacuum cleaner. Mario's trapped somewhere in there! Can Luigi save him? *[[Luigi's Mansion (game)|'Luigi's Mansion']]; 11/01 (Gamecube) File:Luigi Trophy Melee.png|Classic Mode trophy File:Luigi Trophy (Smash).png|Smash Mode trophy File:Luigi Trophy (Smash 2).png|Smash Mode trophy File:Vacuum Luigi Trophy Melee.png|Vacuum Luigi trophy In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Ness in the Subspace Emissary.]] Luigi is once again an unlockable character and can be unlocked by playing twenty-two vs matches, completing Classic Mode, or by getting Luigi to join the party in Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. The main difference between Luigi now and his Melee appearance is his Final Smash, the unorthodox Negative Zone. Luigi is ranked 28th on the tier list in E tier. Trophies Luigi has a trophy that is awarded each time the Classic mode is completed with Luigi on any difficulty. See Negative Zone for the trophy description of Luigi's Final Smash. Luigi Mario's younger twin brother. He's shy and quiet and overshadowed by his sibling, but he's actually quite talented. His jumping ability surpasses Mario's, and his all-around skills let him overcome any problem. He's a bit cowardly and really afraid of ghosts. Even so, in Luigi's Mansion, he was charged with cleaning up a whole house full of spirits. In Super Smash Bros. 4 Luigi has been confirmed to appear in Super Smash Bros. 4 to acknowledge the Year of Luigi. He is the second character after Captain Olimar to be confirmed to return after E3 2013. This is also the first installment of the series to announce Luigi as a playable character before the game's release. Whether Luigi will once again be an unlockable character remains to be seen. Trivia *In both Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, Luigi has absolutely no unique sound effects, sans the spring effect from Super Mario World used for one of his wins in Melee. With the exception of the sound effect used for charging and firing his Green Missile (which come from ), and the "growing and shrinking" effect in Super Mario Bros. (which Luigi actually never uses), all of Luigi's sound effects are used by Mario in Super Mario 64, but sped up. Super Smash Bros. Brawl gave Luigi his own unique voice clips and sound effects for the first time. *Luigi's Trophy Shown in The Subspace Emissary and the one obtainable by beating Classic Mode are different, with the SSE one resembling his Luigi's Mansion pose and the Classic Mode one resembling his official render. Whether or not this was intentional or a holdover from an older version of his official render is unknown. *Along with Jigglypuff, Luigi is the only character to be unlockable in all of the Smash Bros. games so far. *Since Luigi is Mario's "second hand" brother, the way he's treated in the Super Smash Bros. series acts in similar behaviour. In Super Smash Bros., the notice for unlocking Luigi described him as "the eternal understudy." In Melee, one method that the player can use to unlock Luigi is by clearing the 1st level (Mushroom Kingdom) in Adventure Mode with the timer set to the number 2 in the seconds area. (XX:X'2':XX) In Brawl, one of the ways to unlock Luigi is to play exactly 22 versus matches; additionally, Snake's codec conversation describes Luigi as the "King of Second Bananas" and his Final Smash, Negative Zone, was based on his title. Subsequently, Luigi is the second announced veteran after Olimar in Super Smash Bros. 4 following the initial E3 announcement. *Luigi's character select portraits in both Melee and Brawl both show him with his left hand gripping the brim of his hat. *Luigi & Pikachu has a similar attack which is where they are in a form of a rocket. *Luigi is the only character in the Smash Bros. series that has a taunt that could damage the opponent. *Luigi is voice by Lucas Harder who did the voices of Lucas, Evil Lucas, CD Lucas, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the Announcer because Martinet wanted to voice only the Mario clones which was Mario and Dr. Mario. Category:Characters Category:Stickers Category:Luigi Category:Super Mario universe